The Alphabet
by ColorM
Summary: A to Z. Stiles and Erica list the many things that they love about each other. Or just the random objects that seem to flicker a memory in their head.


**A/N:** This is a new series that I am doing. It's only going to be 24 chapters because well, there are only 24 letters in the alphabet. Or at least I think there is. Every chapter has two or three words that start with that letter, and it usually surrounds around those letters. So, um, yep. Sterica forever, even if in Teen Wolf they no longer exist.**  
**

* * *

**Apples + Attention**

Stiles can remember the first time apples became his favorite fruit. It was always oranges before that, but after a certain memory of a blonde. It topped his number one fruit off the list.

She was literally the first thought that came into his head whenever he heard apples.

She ate them when she was hungry, she ate them when she was bored or she ate them when she wanted something.

She ate them all the time.

Stiles didn't actually really like apples though. Some were way too sour or way too sweet. It could never be in between, but when Erica chewed a bite out of it, the taste dissolved. He could honestly care any less.

* * *

The brunette couldn't even fool himself, even if his eyes were locked on the textbook page, he knew that he wasn't even paying attention. It was one thing to reread a paragraph three times and it was another to reread it ten times. No matter how many times he does though, the words never do enter his ear lobe. He wasn't even trying to read. He was trying to keep his eyes on the book, trying to keep his attention on the words typed in front of him. Because if just one tilt of the head happened, his homework would never get done.

He knew how distracting she was, chewing on those damn green apples while flipping and twirling her locks around her finger.

It was obvious.

But Stiles didn't care, he didn't care one bit, even if a big fat 'F' landed on his homework. He just didn't care.

How could he though?

Erica had the nicest lips that curved into the most flirtatious smile that's ever lived and she did it so naturally. How is it his fault that as a boyfriend, he didn't want to miss that? How is it his fault that she clearly wanted to tease? How is it his fault that her chewing is louder than his head telling him to get back to work? It isn't. It was Erica's. He wished she could just stop sucking on the apple and honestly get back to work.

"Stiles." She purred.

Ugh, god, he was such a sucker for her purring. The way she rolled the word practically off her tongue, it was impeccable. Erica knew it was impeccable and that's why she did it. She wanted his attention and he could tell just how jealous she was of the book in front of him. Being that inanimate objects were usually the reason of any kind of jealousy thriving in her, either it was a phone or a computer, it would always evoke something. But he still knew better, he knew better than to give the blonde any attention, even if the way she was biting on her apple was drilling him in, he wasn't an idiot. Once anyone or anything gives their attention to her, she soaks it and plays with it and throws it around until she's had enough. Stiles was not going to be thrown around, he was smarter than that.

"Stiles." She purred again, inching in closer. Damn it, proximity was a big problem for him. If she even whispered something in his ear, his heart would quicken and he would easily be done with. Erica knew exactly how to toy around with the guy, he shouldn't have been such a fluster around girls.

Stiles faked a cough and shifted slightly less closer to Erica.

Then she sighed dramatically, letting her hand hold her chin. She was always such an actress at times, her Meryl Streep persona kicking in. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted a bite of my apple?" She rolled it around her other hand.

"Uh, no I'm fine." Stiles mumbled, moving the textbook closer. His eyes were starting to tire from how close the words were. He was just about close to looking up and asking Erica to stay over.

"Oh, okay." She stood up off the bed.

Then she slid the jacket she had been wearing, off and let the red, tight tank top shine nicely. As well as the tight jeans she was wearing looking twice as better than before.

Stiles gulped for dear life.

He wished he would have listened to his dad, Erica was distracting, she just doesn't add up to work. You just can't try to mix the two together. Here he was, trying not to let his eyes tilt up, with no work done.

"I'm so hot." She breathed out, letting her hair whip around gracefully. Stiles really wanted to see that. He really wanted to see her sweat glands around her neck or the hair stick to her chest. He just couldn't help it, god, his eyes were just about to go crazy if he didn't peek up. "So, so, hot."

_Keep your head down_, Stiles tried.

Then suddenly Erica crossed her arms and sat back on the bed. Her back composed nicely as her hair cascaded against it. "You are such a gentleman."

Stiles chuckled lightly, upon hearing such a statement said in a saddened way. It was funny.

"I bet Jackson isn't." She innocently said, to this his grip on the book tightened. "He'd probably leave marks," she added. It wasn't like she needed to though, bringing up Jackson was enough. The idea of a certain jock even touching a strand of her hair, drove him so mad. His heart quickened at the thought of her actually going over his house for the reason that Stiles didn't do as she wanted. "He'd pay more attention to me than you do."

His head flung up. "God, Erica, what the hell do you want!?"

Her head slightly turned just as she inched closer. "I want ten minutes of you."

"Fine." He threw his textbooks off the bed. She will literally stop at nothing to get what she wants. It's somewhat annoying and persistent, but even Stiles can't lie that when 'you' rolled off her tongue, it was incredibly irresistible. "You have me. You have all my _**damn **_attention, now what?"

Her arms returned to her sides.

And her eyes darkened.

Erica slowly and tauntingly crawled over to the boy's side. He could tell that she heard his heart quicken, he bet any human could hear his heart thumping. Her hair was messily dropping off her shoulders and her bra strap was sliding off along with it. Stiles couldn't keep his self composed, she took his control away.

And simply remembering what she said about Jackson, leaving marks and giving more attention, drove him even madder.

He couldn't take it, so he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her back on the bed.

"Are you mad, Stiles?" She flirtatiously asked, biting her bottom lip. It literally pushed him even more over the edge. This is exactly why he didn't want to look up, why he didn't even want to tilt his view. He knew this was going to happen. He was going to lose control and composure. Erica always made him lose control.

"Yeah, very, very freaking mad." He said, slowly finding his way on top of the blonde, driving himself into a danger zone. He was so close to her, so close to paradise.

"What are you going to do about that?" She innocently asked, caressing his thigh with her leg, a movement that sent electricity through his spine. He so badly wanted to show her, but something was stopping him from impacting her lips with his.

"Oh, god, do that again."

"Do what?" She played the innocent part again. His eyes shut for a second, when she suddenly did it slightly closer to his groin.

"Screw homework. I'll get my F." He opened his eyes and harshly pressed his lips against hers. Her breath was hot and warm. He almost felt his knees go weak, when her hands tangled in his hair. He did the same to her, expecting more so of a tighter grip on his back, but she groaned loudly against his mouth. Stiles lost himself then and there. His lips slamming on hers harder than before.

"Wow, Stiles." She breathed out, before he kissed her again.

* * *

_Yeah_, apples are definitely his favorite fruit.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys enjoy it? Were Stiles and Erica in character? Constructive criticism is very well used around here.


End file.
